Le bleu froid d'un ciel d'hiver
by Youpla
Summary: [Nakago x Nuriko] L'histoire prends place quelques minutes avant la mort de Nuriko (Vol 8 manga, Episode 33 de L'anime.). Sauf qu'il ne meure pas dans cette histoire.
1. Prologue

  


  


  


  


Disclamer : Fushigi Yuugi ne m'appartient pas, blablabla.

  


Genre : Yaoi, Future lemon, Angst, Violence, POV de Nuriko. (POV, c'est quand le personnage en question raconte l'histoire.)

  


Avertissements : Future lemon.

  


Spoilers : L'histoire prends place quelques minutes avant la mort de Nuriko (Vol 8 manga, Episode 33 de L'anime.). Sauf qu'il ne meure pas dans cette histoire.

  


Notes : Ce sera une histoire très sombre et très sexuelles dans les futurs chapitres.

  


A part ça, Je l'ai retirée de ff.net et re-postée. Pourquoi? Parce que ce fic avait été classé dans mon compte en ANGLAIS! Et pour ne pas rendre mes lecteurs confus et tout, j'ai créé un compte pour mes fics en français. ^_^ 

  


  


Amusez-vous bien !

  


  


_____________________________________________________________________________________________

  


  


Le Bleu Froid d'un Ciel d'hivers…

Prologue.

  
  


  


Je le regarde fixement, impressionné…

  


Son cou est mou, sa tête formant un angle anormal avec son corps alors qu'il est allongé là, tel un pantin désarticulé tel un jouet abandonné par un enfant gâté.

  


Je suis celui qui a fait ca…

  


Mes yeux longent le long de sa forme géante et musclée. Ils s'arrêtent aux lambeaux formant ce qui lui restent en tant que vêtements. Je retint presque mon souffle à la vue de ces lignes d'un rouge luisant profondément creusées dans sa peau.

  


Bien que je le hais, mon cœur est serré. Je tends la main pour les toucher. Je peux alors sentir sur mon dos les lèches brûlantes du fouet qui lui fit ceci…

  


Je tremble, retirant brusquement ma main.

  


Je regarde les bouts de mes doigts.

  


Du sang plutôt frais…

  


Alors, il vient d'être châtié par son maître. A cause de…?

  


Mes souvenirs font un bon en arrière. Je peux le voir, au dessus de nous, grognant de façon menaçante à la vue de Miaka.

  


Je me rappelle l'avoir protégée, lui causant cette brûlure au visage…

  


Ensuite, il s'enfuit de nous, avec la honte d'avoir manqué à son devoir, et la peur d'être cruellement puni…

  


Le sang…

  


Je me mets soudainement à gémir de douleur, me souvenant de mes blessures.

  


Mon propre sang m'entoure, la pureté de la neige venant juste de descendre du paradis souillé par la trace rouge de la haine et de la violence… Par l'appât du gain…

  


Le gain…

  


Je regarde le ciel, me souvenant de mon devoir.

  


Il n'y a aucun nuage, juste un brillant soleil… Comme si le ciel se fichait de ce qui se passe, de ce qui s'est passé…

  


Je me relève avec peine, mes jambes tremblent, alors que le vent glacé et ma force diminuant envahissent mon corps, me faisant tituber…

  


Mais je continue d'avancer, faisant mon chemin vers mon but, alors que je sens mon sang emplissant mon poumon perforé, et quittant mon corps en même temps, dessinant sur la neige les motifs de ma fierté d'être un Suzaku Seishi… 

  


Les motifs vermillons du passage de Suzaku.

  


J'atteins finalement mon but, mon cœur martelant mes côtes endolories…

  


J'inspire profondément, me rendant compte que cela puisse être ma dernière inspiration…

  


Réunissant les dernières parcelles de ma force, j'entoure de mes bras la moitié de cet énorme rocher me séparant du Shinzaho. (Trône sacré)

  


Je dois le faire!

  


Les dents serrées, les muscles tendus, je fais de mon mieux pour le soulever, mes bras se raidissant, mon dos se courbant en arrière alors que la douleur s'intensifie dans ma poitrine.

  


Je m'en fous !

  


Toutes mes pensées sont concentrées sur ce lourd rocher, je dois le soulever, je dois libérer ce passage de tout obstacle.

  


Mon symbole semble exploser, brûlant ma poitrine, alors que la lumière rouge m'entoure.

  


Je sens le rocher remuer doucement, se soulevant légèrement, tout comme mon espoir.

  


J'inspire encore une fois, l'espoir et la détermination augmentant ma force.

  


J'ai des flashes de Tamahomé et Miaka…

  


Je le fais pour eux…

  


Pour Miaka…

  


Miaka…

  


Je hurle, les pensées de ma prêtresse me donnant davantage de force, alors que le poids si lourd devient soudainement aussi léger qu'une plume.

  


Finalement, c'est fait…

  


Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues alors que je relâche le rocher sur ma gauche.

  


Je regarde au dessus de la porte que cachait le rocher, une étrange lumière…

  


Une forme humaine m'appelle.

  


Korin…?

  


Finalement, Je te revois…

  


Je souris, mais je me pose des questions…

  


Suis-je entrain d'avoir une hallucination à cause de mon état ? Ou… Suis-je si proche de la mort au point que si je te tends la main, tu la prendra et me laissera être avec toi pour toujours?

  


Mais… Je ne peux pas. Bien que je le veux, je ne peux…

  


Je ferme les yeux, me sentant lentement mourir…

  


Ma dernière parcelle de force me quitte, alors que je m'effondre sur la neige recouverte de mon sang…

  


Je me sens étourdis, je ne sais pas si je suis déjà mort…

  


J'ai froids, je ressent la morsure du vent sur ma poitrine nue, dévorant mes blessures…

  


Je ne suis pas mort… Mais je me sens proche de mon dernier souffle…

  


Mourrais-je ici…? Seul…?

  


Miaka… Ô combien j'aimerai revoir ton doux visage une dernière fois, entendre ta voix murmurant mon nom…

  


Il y a tellement de chose que je voudrai te confesser…

  


J'aimerai te dire ô combien je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait…

  


Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit…

  


Et quelque chose d'autre…

  


Je…

  


J'arrête de penser, ressentant une chaleur humaine s'agenouillant à mes côtés…

  


J'ouvre les yeux, distinguant une silhouette floue penchée au-dessus de moi.

  


"Miaka…" Je souffle faiblement, levant la tête, tendant la main vers ce visage dont j'aimerai caresser les joues.

  


Soudainement, mon crâne est frappé par une vive douleur, alors que une main forte saisis mes cheveux et fait heurter ma tête sur le sol sur bien que couvert de neige…

  


Ma vue s'éclaircit et je halète avec horreur…

  


Un homme…

  


_Cet_ homme…

  


Ces blonds cheveux… et ces yeux… Ces yeux ayant le même bleu froid d'un ciel d'hiver…

  


Ces yeux dont j'ai si souvent entendu parlé avec crainte par Tamahomé…

  


L'homme que nous avons tous crains de croiser un jour…

  


Nakago…

  


  


______________________________________________________________________________________________

  


  


Notes : Bon, je pense que la suite viendra dans quelques jours, ou 2 semaines… Tout dépends mon niveau de paresse… lol.

  


  


J'espère que vous avez aimé!!!!

  


  


Valy. ^^


	2. Chapitre I

  


*~Par Valy~*

  


  


  


  


  


  


Disclamer : Fushigi Yuugi ne m'appartient pas, blablabla.

  


Genre : Yaoi, Lemon, Angst, Violence, POV de Nuriko. (POV, c'est quand le personnage en question raconte l'histoire.)

  


Avertissements : Lemon.

  


Spoilers : L'histoire prends place quelques minutes avant la mort de Nuriko (Vol 8 manga, Episode 33 de L'anime.). Sauf qu'il ne meure pas dans cette histoire.

  


Notes : C'est une histoire sombre et sexuelle. Mélangeant à la foi l'amour, la haine, le doute, la luxure et la rivalité. (Ok, je suis nulle pour les résumés…) 

  


Amusez-vous bien !

  


  


_________________________________________________________________________________________________

  


Le Bleu Froid d'un Ciel D'Hiver…

Chapitre 1.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

  


  


  


Nakago…

  


Le voici, agenouillé à mes côtés. Gardant cependant une posture droite, montrant à la fois son statut de Shogoun, et également sa puissance et sa fierté, pendant que moi, je reste allongé là, vidé de toutes mes forces, fétiche, paralysé par la peur alors qu'il ne lâchait en aucun cas sa prise sur mes cheveux.

  


Mon souffle est court, mon corps tremblant.

  


Moi, Nuriko, Suzaku Seishi, à la force autrefois surhumaine, n'est plus qu'un agneau tremblant de peur, pris dans les mâchoires du loup.

  


Ce loup qui m'adressa un sourire narquois, remua ensuite les lèvres.

  


"Alors… Tu es Nuriko, n'est-ce pas?" Dit-il, son regard qui me paralysa les yeux observant le signe sur ma poitrine, qui luisait encore, cependant assez légèrement.

  


Je ne réponds point. 

  


Je ne veux point répondre.

  


Après tout, il l'avait bien deviné en voyant mon signe. Il était peut-être notre ennemi, mais n'en était pas pour autant un imbécile…

  


Sa main se crispe sur mes cheveux, avant de soudainement lâcher prise et dans un geste que je ne puis voir tant il était rapide, et me gifle violemment le visage.

  


"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question." Sa voix est calme, profonde, posée, mais à la fois… incroyablement menaçante.

  


Je serre les dents et les poings, les larmes me montant aux yeux. J'ai si mal… Je sens le sang s'écouler de mon nez, tandis que je tremble de plus belle.

  


"Je… Je suis…"

  


Nuriko, garde ta dignité. Ta fierté.

  


"RÉPONDS!" Cria-t-il, son regard brûlant, me menaçant d'un autre coup.

  


Je ferme les yeux, serrant mes paupières, luttant contre cette lâcheté m'envahissant.

  


Mais je ne peux…

  


Je ne peux contrôler le mouvement de mes lèvres alors qu'elles remuent et prononce ces mots tant attendus.

  


"Je… suis… Nuriko… Un Suzaku Seishi…"

  


Ma fierté est touchée. J'ai répondu à cet homme… Juste à cause d'une gifle et de quelques mots hurlés.

  


J'ai honte…

  


Et s'il me torture…? Pour me faire parler de mes amis… De Miaka… De ma mission… Lui répondrais-je…?

  


Non… Jamais…

  


J'ouvre les yeux. 

  


"Bien. Tu es un bon garçon." Me dit-il, se levant ensuite et se retournant vers les immenses portes qui devaient s'ouvrir pour me mener vers mon but.

  


"Non…" Soufflais-je. Alors que j'étais aussi prêt du but de ma mission… 

  


Je sent la force me retrouver, alors que la rage envahit mon esprit.

  


Je m'assois soudainement, et fait un effort pour me relever.

  


Je suis debout.

  


Mes jambes tremblent tandis que siffle les mots que je ne devrais pas dire. "Salaud…"

  


Mon symbole est animé d'une puissante lumière rouge, tandis que je sens le pouvoir de Suzaku m'envahissant encore.

  


Je bondis vers lui, un poing prêt à le frapper.

  


"SALAUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  


  


*~A suivre~*

  


  


______________________________________________________________________________________________

  


  


  


Notes : Désolé si ce chapitre est court. Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour écrire un prochain beaucoup plus long et avec plus de scènes et tout. ^^

  


  


Bisous.

  


Valy. ~_^


End file.
